


Previously, on Stargate SG-1... (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Stargate Music Videos [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chicago Stargate Convention 2014, Contest Winner, Fanvids, Gen, May have borrowed concept from Farscape..., Updated version (2014), music video, revamped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: The entire series. Every single episode. In order. In three minutes.Music: "Fahrenheit" by Immediate MusicSpoilers: Uh...everything. And nothing?





	Previously, on Stargate SG-1... (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> July 2014 (original version April 2006)  
> Music: "Fahrenheit" by Immediate Music  
> Spoilers: Uh...everything. And nothing? 
> 
> I've been told this video is particularly effective in convincing the non-initiated the error of their Gate-less ways...
> 
> This video was originally made in 2006 to celebrate the announcement that SG-1 would be getting a 10th season. That version won the 2006 Stargate SG-1 Fan Music Video Awards (Action category). I finally got around to revamping the entire video in 2014, which included adding in Season 10 and the post-series movies (not to mention a much-needed mega quality upgrade). This revamped 2014 version was my entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Chicago 2014 Stargate Convention. 
> 
> Side note - friends have informed me that this was where I began earning my reputation as the Queen of Quick Clips...

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
